Sweet Company
by NewMoonBloodTears
Summary: Love. Hatred. Death. When L gets a new co-worker that even the great Ryuzaki himself doesn't know the identity of, things get a little heated up! The only problem; Kirra's after her. Will he be able to tell her how he feels? LXOC, lime later, maybe fluff
1. Chapter 1: Intro Ryuuzaki!

Chapter one: The task force; L's relief!

A man with messy black hair, a white, long sleeved shirt, and jeans on stared at a gigantic screen with an R on it.

"Remi... Can I help you?" He asked. The computer screen wavered slightly, and a computer-canoflauged, female voice spoke.

"L... How many times have I told you just to call me R?"

"Gomenasai." L responded, nodding at the screen.

"Now. I've scedualed an intire case-free week to fly out to Japan." Remi said, obviously irritated.

"What week are you flying out, Remi?" L asked. He could picture an angry face on her right about now.  
"**L....**" She said murderously. Then, she stopped.

"I'm flying down from New York tomorrow."

"I see... Well, it's good to know that finally be able to meet face to face." L smiled to the screen.

"Yes." She responded. L looked around the empty hotel room.

"Um... You might be quite hungry when you get here... would you like me to make a reservation at a resturaunt?"

There was a long pause, until she spoke again.

".. Sure, that'd be great... Ryuzaki."

"Good. See you tommorrow then?" He asked, smiling widely at the computer.

"...Yes." Remi responded. Then, the R on the screen wavered out.

'That was much easier then I thought it was going to be.' L thought to himself, laying down on the couch, and pulling the blanket over himself.

'Thank god she's able to come out this time.'


	2. Chapter 2: L's Airport trouble!

Chapter Two: L's Airport trouble!!!

~L~

The next day around three in the afternoon, L stood at the Kano reigon airport, waiting for Remi to arrive. The phone in the pocket of his dark brown trench coat vibrated, and he looked towards it. Of course, he couldn't figure out which pocket it was in because there was _way _to many pockets in the coat. When he finally found it, he held it up under the matching brown hat.

"Hello, this is L, how may I help you?"

"Hello, L. It's Remi." The voice said. This time, her voice sounded... well.... feminin.

"Well hello Remi. It's good to know that you're within calling range." L grinned under the hat.

"Yeah.... about that..." Remi's voice said, trailing off.

"We just took off again. We had to land in Moskow for gas, and I won't be there for another half hour."

"Ah, I see. Well... I didn't think your cellphone got this great a distance!" L exclaimed.

"Of coure not, silly. I'm using the plane's phone."

L could just see the sweat drop she had. He laughed a little.

"Ah, I see. Is it okay that I made reservations at a small sushi shop? They know me well there, and know to hide my identity."

There seemed to be an absolute silence on the other line, when she spoke again.  
"Sorry about that, slight turbulance. Yes, that's fine. I love sushi anyway." Remi said. L's phone buzzed once, signaling he had a call on the other line. It was Watari.

"I have to go, Watari is trying to get ahold of me. I'll see you in a half an hour." L said quickly.

"M'kay, bye." Remi said. L hung up the phone, switching to the line Watari was waiting on.

"Watari, what's going on?"

~Remi~

A girl with long black hair that went to her thighs sighed, sitting back down in her seat. She looked out the window, watching the land blissfully pass undernieth her.

'I wish the plane could fly faster... I don't like being up this high.' She thought nervously, her pupil-less soft blue eyes turning in worry. L's voice ran through her head.

_'Oh, I'm sure It's not that bad. Flying on a plane, it's like flying through the sky like a bird! Only, a really, big, heavy, metal bird.'_

Yeah, cause _that_ had helped her fears. Sometimes, she just thought L was a crazy. He was the top three detectives... no, not _one _of. He was _all three._ Remi came in shortly behind, at fourth. And, often times, like now, she worked with L on cases. For about a half a year now, she had been meaning to come out to Japan and personaly work with L, but, things had just kept comming up. Suddenly, a chill went down her spine. Somebody, was standing behind her. Odd, she thought she was the only one who had ordered first class...

"Hand over the money." Came a harsh voice.

"Why?" Remi asked.

"Just do as I say. I have a loaded gun, ready to shoot anything here. Just give me the money." The man said, Remi turned around, and stood up.

"Who gave you the authority to rob me, huh?" She asked.

"Nobody! Now hand over the money!!" He shouted, drawing a neatly polished, silver pistol from his pocket. Remi calmly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a twenty.

"Unfortunately, this is all I have left, after the plane ticket. Here you are." Remi smiled. The masked man stopped in shock.

"T-there's no _way_ that this is all you have!!" He bellowed. Remi didn't even flinch.

"I work directly with the ICPO. I suggest, now.. That you hand me back my money, and turn around, walking right back to where you came from."

The man flinched.

"You can't hurt me!" He shot his pistol at her, but she dodged it by mear inches. She had barily moved.

"You wanna try that again, tough guy?" She asked, her eyes turning a murderous red.

~L~

"We've had new information that Kirra resides among those of us in a certain proximity of the Kanto reigon of Japan." Watari explained over the phone. L nodded.

"I see. Well, I must go now, I see a similar figure headed my way." He said. When he looked back up from putting it in the pocket he knew he would remember where it was, he saw the same figure. They wore a black trench coat, and matching hat. L held up a sign that read

'REMI; TASK FORCE' as the figure walked over. When she got there, they both walked out, barily exchanging a word. In the car, L had removed his coat and hat, but Remi had kept hers on.

"Why won't you let me see your face?" He asked curiously, side glancing at Matsura-who was driving- and glaring slightly.

"It's a surprise." A muffled voice came.

"Well, we're here anyway." Matsura smiled. When they were inside, the waitress smiled politely.

"Welcome, L, Matsura." She said, then, she turned to Remi, and nodded. Remi nodded back. They were sat at what seemed to be a disbandened part of the resteraunt. Remi finally removed her coat and hat. The two were shocked- A girl about 5'3, with Thigh length black hair and ocean blue, pupil-less eyes was revealed. She was wearing-like L- A baggy white Long sleeve, with tight jeens.

"Sorry I havn't come dressed for the occasion.." She said, noticing the two staring, somewhat shocked.

"Not at all, Remi. Might I say, you look beau-oomph!" Matsura began. L interrupted him by elbowing him in the stomach.

"You look nice today." L smiled sweetly.

**L: That chapter was longer then the other one. **

**Me: " Yeah... well... I guess it's because I had more inspiration this time?**

**L: *Stare* **

**Me: What?**

**L:*Stare* **

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Death Note, or L..... or Raito.... who are the same pplz..... but... u kno.... The only persons I **_**do**_** own are Remi-not her real name- and Mitsu-her real name, and will come in in later chapters.**

**L: That's better.**

**Me: What, **_**you**_** didn't wanna bother with the disclaimers? ****

**L:....... no.... *Munches on cake* **

**Me: L..... where'd you get that cake? 0.0**

**L: .... Nowhere....... **


	3. Chapter 3: Remi's little troublemaker!

Chapter three: Remi's little troublemaker!!

After a filling dinner of Sushi, and the satisfaction that the waitress was compleatly stunned when she came about to order, the team headed back to Task Force headquarters.

"And we all sleep upstairs... Matsura will go find your room...." L smiled. Remi smiled back.

"I could also take your bags, miss Remi..." Matsura grinned sheepishly. Remi laughed a little.

"That would be very nice. Thank you, Matsura."

Matsura hurried to get six suitcases full of clothes up the stairs, while L led her into a back room.

"This is where we all work. If you hadn't noticed... we're all still here." L sweat dropped. Remi smiled, as L called the attention of his small group.

"Everyone, this, is our dear Remi." L introduced. Remi waved. The first man to stand, was an older man- maybe in his mid fourties?- with dark brown hair. Well, all brown but the grey stripes that ran down the sides of it, signaling his aging.

"This, is Mr. Yagami." L said, returning to his slouching position on the chair.

"I'll let you get to know everyone while I get back to work. As soon as you feel like working, Remi, you may also."

Remi nodded. Mr. Yagami shook her hand.

"It's good to finally meet Remi." He nodded.

"It's good to finally meet everyone here!" Remi said, shaking everyone's hands.

Odd.... She couldn't find the surprise person L was talking about..... No matter how many times she counted, there were only five members..... when L had said six. Had he miscounted?? Had he counted her? No.

"Remi.." A fimiliar voice said from the door. Remi spun around to look. The look on her face flashed from shock, to sadness, to pure joy when she saw who it was.

"NEAR!!" She shouted, tackling the young white haired boy. L smiled to himself.

"He's the mystery person."

Near patiantly smiled while Remi gave him a noogie.

"I've missed you soo much!!!" She laughed.

"I've missed you too?" Near said, finally managing to break free of Remi's death hold. Light Yagami sighed.

'well... She already knows Near...' He thought. Matsura came down right about then, and sighed as well.

'There goes another one...' He thought, little tear drops at the end of his eyes.

"How did you know Near was my cousin?" Remi asked Near.

"COUSIN?" The task force echoed. L laughed.

"Remember when both of you signed up? When you had to fill out the 'family' part of the application?"

"Oh yeah.." Remi sweat dropped.

~That evening~

Remi sat alone in the computer area, typing on her laptop. She sat simmilarly to L, with a mug of coffie to her left.

"Remi... What are you doing up at this hour?" L asked. Remi jumped, because she thought everyone had gone to bed.

"I... uh... couldn't sleep." Remi lied. L raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And is _that_ why you're working on the highly-stressfull Kira case?"

"Um... yes?" Remi smiled sheepishly. L laughed, going and siting at the computer next to her.

"You know, you don't _have _ to stay up on your first night. You've been traveling for a while, why not sleep a little?"

"Gheesh. You sound like my mother." Remi said, rolling her eyes.

"I do?" He asked. He got up and cleared his throught.

"Remi! Get to bed this instant young lady! You have important work to do in the morning, and it won't help your health if you stay up all night." L smiled, doing his best motherly impression. Remi just laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to bed."

She began to pick up her laptop and bring it upstairs, but L cleared his throught once more.

"One condition fro room and board..." He started. Remi stopped, her foot hanging in the air over the first step.

"Keep the laptop down here, for tonight."

Remi looked from L, to the laptop, and back again.

"Bu-but!" She squeaked. L nodded towards the table.

"Fine." Remi mumbled. She sighed, as she went upstairs to sleep. She looked surprised at the many welcome notes she found in the guest room.

Light Yagami, Mr. Yagami, Near, Matsura, and two other men.

'wow... I must be really liked here!' Remi thought, smiling slightly. Then, she noticed the single piece of folded paper on her bed. She opened it, and it revealed only a computer generated letter L. That was all.

"Um... okay?" She said to herself. As she was going through the suitcase with her pajamas in it, she found a note from her mother.

Dear Yutsume,

We love you! you're Our favorite daughter. Please try not to get yourself killed by Kira. We know that we havn't had a lot of time lately, and that we couldn't see you off, we were so buisy. Your father and I are extreamly sorry for that. But we just want you to remember that anything you do, through anything that happens, ANYTHING at all, we'll be here for you.

=)

From,

Mom, Dad, and soon to be baby brother, Hikaru.

Her eyes teared up. Baby brother? And that name.. Hikaru... Remi had chosen that name herself when her parents asked her what would make a good boy's name.... She hadn't known they'd be having a boy! She hadn't even realized that her mother was pregnant!

'mom..' She thought.

'It's not _me_ I'm worried about being killed.... it's _you._'


	4. Chapter 4: Remi's surprise family visit!

**Chapter four: Remi's surprise Family visit!!! **

A month later, and Remi was finally settling in. So far, they hadn't gotten any further on the kira case. Remi got used to working nights with L, hardly ever sleeping, and rarely eating something other than sugary foods.

Remi sighed.

"You know L, I haven't called my parents in a while... May I call them, just to see how things are going?"

"That's okay with me, I mean, how much harm can it be." L shrugged. But, sings how he had suger cubes in his mouth it came out like this.

"Mattfs fime wiff ne. I neam, fou nuch charm han it fe."

Remi just stared at him, as he turned in the chair. He swallowed the sugar cubes.

"What?" He asked. Remi just laughed, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She nervously dialed her mother's cell phone number.

_ring, ring..........ring, ring..._

Nobody was picking up. She also thought it was odd that she heard footsteps.... and her mother's ringtone!!! She looked back at L, who was smiling widely.

"Ah, there they are. I saved you the trouble of just calling, Remi."

Remi swung back around to see her mother holding her baby brother, her little sister, Mitsu, and her father grinning widely at her.

" Tsume!!" Her father shouted. Remi ran over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"It's been a while, huh?" He asked, ruffling her hair. Remi looked almost nothing like her father. Her father was a tall, and brown haired buisnessman. The only thing Remi took from her father, was the mentality, her nose, and her pupiless eyes. Her mother handed baby Hikaru off to her father, and hugged her as well. Her mother was fragile-looking. Her pale skin contrasting with her midnight black hair, and lighter blue eyes. she was also tall. Remi smiled, feeling like a kid again...when her mother had to bend down on her knees to hug her. Especially, after she got lost in the supermarket. L's laugh shattered the memories.

"I'm glad to see that you both made it. Your room will be right next to Remi's. Later, Remi can show you there."

"Thank you soo much L!" Remi said, hugging him tightly. Remi's parents 'awwwed' as they saw a little color form on L's mostly hidden cheeks. Remi let go, and turned back to her parents.

"Come on!!! I'll show you where it's at!!" She exclaimed, pulling them up the stairs. L smiled.

_'I don't know _what,_ i'm going to do with that girl.'_

~Later that evening~

As Remi's parents came down for dinner, they saw Remi helping L learn to cook. They hid behind the wall, only slightly peaking out. They had asked Matsura if he could watch over Hikaru while they were gone.

"Ah! No, L, like 're going to cut youself like that." Remi's voice came. Her parents held back a giggle of exitement, when they saw Remi standing behind L-who was about seven inches taller then her- With her hands over his, teaching him how to cut some vegitables properly.

"Alright, but I get to teach you how to make dessert." L smiled. Remi laughed.

"Okay.." 

Remi's parents smiled.

Soon enough, dinner was ready. As Remi's parents sat down to dinner, Marsura and light were missing.

"What's with them...." Remi asked.

"They haven't shown up to the dinner table in weeks...."

L nodded.

"That's kind of suspiciouse."

"You did that all the time when you were a teenager too, Tsume." Remi's mother chidded.

"Oh. Well, then..." Remi blushed. They had a nice conversation during dinner-consistant of Sukiyaki, Miso soup, and Udon- and Remi's parents went to go up stairs. Suddenly two shots were fired from outside. All seemed slow motion as Remi stared in horror while two 33' silver bullets hit her parents.

"MOM! DAD!" She shouted. The two fell lifeless to the floor in front of them, and Remi's eyes watered up. L's eyes widened in shock. Soon, a letter K, simmilar to L's coumputer letter popped up on the screens in the room.

"Hello, L, Remi." The computer generated voice spoke.

"kira..." L muttered.

"Yes, that's right. Kira. _I_ have killed your parents, Remi. And soon, you too, will go down." Kira laughed.

"I'll make sure of it."

The K dissapeared off the screen, leaving the rest of them compleatly shocked.


	5. Chapter 5: Kira's Wrath!

Chapter Five: Kira's wrath!!

"M-mom..... dad...." Remi stammered. L sat beside her, waiting for her to fall apart. He was filled with a sudden feeling of dread, as Remi cried into her dead mother's shoulder. L put a hand on her back, and began to sing a song he sung as kid.

"Alone, she sleeps in the shirt of man.

With my three wishes, clutched in her hand..." He sung softly, putting his hand ofer Remi's.

"The first, that she be spared the pain,

that comes from a dark and laughing rain.

When she finds love, may it always stay true.

This I beg for the second wish I made, too.

But wish no more.

My life, you can take.

To have her please, one day wake.

To have her please.....

To have her please, just one day wake....

To have her please...... just one day.....

Wake."

Remi stopped crying, and looked at him. He smiled slightly. Then, Remi remembered her baby brother upstairs, and wondered if he'd gotten shot. She jumped up, darting towards the stairs.

"HIKARU!!" She shouted. The rest of the task force started after her, but L ordered them to stop before the stairs.

"Enough. Leave her to find out on her own." He said, walking towards the stairs, and standing on the base.

"B-but Ryuuzaki!! What if Kira just lured her up there?" Matsura asked.

"Then I'll go." He said, starting up the stairs after her.

"Ryuuzaki!! But, we need you!" Matsura shouted. Everyone behind the two shut up, as they saw Remi holding a bundle in her arms. She looked farily sad. L ran up the stairs for her.

"Are you alright? No holes, you're not hurt?" Matsura called from the bottom of the stairs. L stopped before her.

"Remi.... Your shoulder..." He said. Remi didn't even glance down. She could feel it. Her entire shoulder was soaking with blood-- She'd been shot too. Remi sat on the chair, her little brother facing her, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Remi." L said, suddenly behind her, putting a hand on her unhurt shoulder. A slight movement in the blanket, sparked a bit of hope in Remi. She carefully cradled the baby in her arms, removing the blanket from by it's face. Baby Hikaru's eyes opened. Remi cried at the sight of the pretty purple-ish blue color of his wide, happy eyes.

"Hikaru!!" She exclaimed happily, cradling him closer to her. L smiled.

"Looks like your brother is alive after all..."

Light and Watari came rushing downstairs.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Light shouted. He looked horrified at the sight of Remi's bloodied parents on the floor.

"Remi! You're hurt!!" Watari exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"L, hold her brother." Watari said, handing the baby off to him. L looked confused for a moment, before handing Hikaru to Mr. Yagami. It was a good thing Remi had decided to wear a tanktop that day, and Watari removed the bullet, bandaging it up.

"Get some rest now. We'll take care of your brother, and the Kira case for now. Just get some rest." Watari said, ruffling her hair.

"Okay." Remi said, walking upstairs, with her right arm limp at her side.

"L, why don't you make sure she sleeps?" Light asked, looking at L. He nodded.

"I hope you all don't mind."

Everyone replied by smiling.

"Nonsense."

"We don't mind at all. Besides, we could all use a little rest."

L nodded.

"Alright. I'll take Hikaru to her."

Mr. Yagami handed him to L, -showing him the proper way to hold him- as L walked upstairs, trying his best not to slouch.

~Remi's room~

L knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Remi's soft voice came. L walked into the room, looking around, Remi sat on a small bench in front of her mirror, brushing her hair, and humming a song to herself as her baby brother snored softly in the crib close by. She wore a knee-length white dress as pajamas, and had changed Hikaru into a similar outfit.

"So, what do you think about Kira?" Remi asked. L, taken aback by the question, just stared at her.

"Well?" She asked. L sighed.

"We know that Kira is a murderer who is childish, and hates losing. However, I also, am childish, and hate losing."

"interesting." Remi said.

"Indeed." L replied.

"But, what do you think of Kira's ways?" She questioned. It was all routine. They would question eachother in hopes of someone not being able to answer. It was... like a game to them. A game to practice their intelect.

"This isn't devine Judgement... It's the work of some childish killer who's playing at devine Retribution, that's all." L stated firmly.

Remi put the brush down.

"And what are _your _thoughts on Kira's ways?" He asked.

"Well....." Remi began. She closed her eyes.

"Whomever is Kira just needs to suck up the fact that he will never win, and that we _will_ catch him... No matter if it costs me my own life." She growled. L looked shocked. The amount of determination put into her words.... it was unlike any he'd seen before.... Unique wise. He'd seen many with ambitions a _lot_ higher then hers, and die in the process.... Beyond Birthday was one that immediately came to mind. His ambitions... to surpass L by criminaly outsmarting him... had led to murder cases that L himself had worked on. Sooner or later though, Beyond knew he would either have to die, or be locked away. So, he chose to die. Unfortunately, Naomi Misora found out his plans beforehand, saving his life, and locking him away. He later died of a mysterious heart attack..... around the time Kira was introduced....

"Remi... I think I remembered an important deatail...." He said. Remi smiled.

"Do tell..."


	6. Chapter 6: Scare

Chapter six: Searching for Key Players!!

"No way.... Really?" Remi asked. L had told her all about Byond Birthday, and how he died.

"That's.......scary." She mumbled. L nodded.

"Indeed it is."

Matsuda's footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs.

"Ryuzaki!! Ryuzaki!! Come quick!!!!"

Both L and Remi's head's snapped up.

"What is it Matsuda?" Remi asked, jumping up from her seat.

"Misa-Misa is on the news!!! She's talking about Kira!!"

Remi immediately flew downstairs, L following.

".. I actually fully support Kira. I believe that what he's doing is right!" Misa grinned. Remi stopped in shock. Far back, behind Misa..... She spotted something she'd thought she'd never see again-- A Shinigami.

"AAHHHHH!!!!" Remi cried, falling backwards, and crawling back into a corner.

"Remi! What is it?!" L shouted, running to her. To Remi, the image of the Shinigami never wavered. The tall, dark blue Shinigami smiled towards Misa.

"Sh-sh-shinigami!!" Remi shouted,backing even further up.

"what? Shinigami? where?" L asked, looking around the screen.

"Behind Amane, on the screen!! Blue Shinigami!!!" She gasped. The Shinigami looked towards the screen, as if it were watching her. Soon after, it dissapeared.

"It's gone now." She sighed. L still glanced at her worriedly.

"I know, it seems like i've lost my marbles, hasn't it?" Remi asked, grinning a little bit.

"Not at all Remi. Remember, we've all touched the Death Note....the one Takeda had. No doubt it's the same shinigami?" L said, smiling back at her.

"No, he was blue. I know that Shinigami." Remi said depressedly.

" _**Heh, Looks like I found you after all..... Keda." **_ A deep, deadly voice said, as the blue Shinigami walked through the wall beside them. Remi tensed up.

"... You know this Shinigami?" L asked, staring blankly at it. The shinigami laughed roughly.

"_**The name is Ryuk. I'm a Shinigami. And pshyeah, we know eachother. Oh, by the way... How can you happen to see me?" **_ The Shinigami who called himself 'Ryuk' asked, looking towards L.

"Well...... To be truthfull, I'm not entirely sure. Must've been when I touched the Death Note." L thought aloud.

"_**That's impossible. Only one Shinigami is intitled to each notebook. Well, unless you're me. I have multipule."**_ Ryuk chuckled. Remi's breath caught.

"_**So, Keda. Why don't you show us your wings, hmm?"**___Ryuk asked, pointing to the bare triangular patch in Remi's pyjamas.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shinigami." Remi lied.

"_**Nonesense. You were the one who made the deal." **_ Ryuk said, chuckling again.

_**"Humans are so interesting...... Well, out with them!!" **_Ryuk exclaimed, stepping towards her slightly. Remi backed into the corner.

'What am I going to do?!'


End file.
